Conventional multi-antenna devices require multiple signal paths from each antenna through analog-to-digital (A/D) conversion. For example, a four antenna multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) device uses multiple antennas, each having a corresponding receiver/transmitter, baseband filter, and A/D converter. MIMO is just one standard applicable to multi-antenna devices, which are becoming increasingly common. Further, these multi-antenna devices are being delivered in smaller packages. Internal space within a form factor of a device having at least one antenna is now at a premium. Power consumption and manufacturing costs may also inhibit incorporation of multi-antennas in a device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multiple antennas devices and improved signal conversion.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.